My Baby Boy
by katiemyladybug
Summary: Baby Edward is adopted by the Cullens. Its different than baby Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One, Snap Decision

I was speeding home from the hospital, I had to get to Esme and tell her the great news. Esme and the rest of the kids were waiting at the unused dinner table. I rushed into the house. We didn't have much time.

"Esme! At the hospital a mother just gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, she past away and his father is a deadbeat who didn't show up. I helped deliver the baby and my bosses at the hospital said that in three days they'll put him in a foster home. But they also said that if we wanted to we could adopted him. Without all the hassle and the years of waiting. We'd just have to go in together sign a few stuff and bring him home. Esme before his mother past she begged me to help her son. Esme, I really want to adopted this baby."

I had rushed the words out. Their mouths dropped a little. Emmett started to laugh of course,

"Hell yes! Lets get him! C'mon Rosie we can play mommy and daddy to him like Esme and Carlisle." Rosalie didn't say anything, she just got up and left the table. And ran out to her car. I felt bad but this wasn't about her. This was about Esme. She was and is a mother, she deserves to have another chance.

Esme's POV

I was so torn. I really wanted to be mother to this baby. But did I really want to raise him in a very hostile environment? Vampires raising a human baby, that's just crazy.

"Darling as much as I would love to, but wouldn't it be dangerous to raise him here? Jasper isn't fully in control of his thirst." He smiled widely

"Esme that's the best part, he hasn't really developed a scent. Right now it is so undetectable. The only scent that is fairly strong is his primitive smell. You know the sweet smell that babies have so their mothers know their babies. And that doesn't have anything to do with his blood. Jasper can control himself." I understood what he was saying. But I was just scared what if he got sick. Like my first baby.

"What's his name?" "He doesn't have one, we get to pick his name." I took a few minutes, Carlisle was practically bouncing on his feet.

"Yes Carlisle. I want to do it." He ran up and hugged me tight, pulling me out of my chair. We both were laughing, I was so happy I felt like I wanted to cry. If only I could.

The kids stood up and patted us on the back, Alice stood up and hugged me around the waist bouncing like a little girl. She was very happy.

"Oh Esme! I'm going to go out and get his nursery set up! And buy him clothes, bottles, binkys, bibs-" I laughed "Alright Alice go see how many cards of Carlisle's you can max out." She squealed and ran off, toeing Jasper behind her. He had a pained look on his face, not from being thirsty but from being Alice's pack mule. Again.

"Lets go. We have to fill out paperwork."

I could barely sit still the entire ride to the hospital. When we pulled up I felt my heart leap into my throat. I was so excited.

Before we went to fill out the papers Carlisle took me to go see the baby. He was in the nursery where they kept newborns. I looked in the tiny window. His was the only cradle that didn't have a nametag.

He was wide awake and watching everything. He was beautiful, wispy red hair, blond eyebrows. Light green eyes he was a tiny little thing. His cheeks were flushed, and his skin was a soft milky color. We locked eyes and he smiled a little, showing little pink gums. My heart melted. I knew instantly that this was my child. Not biologically, but closer than anyone else. I already loved him so much.

Carlisle tapped my shoulder. "Lets go sign the papers and bring our son home." I smiled widely and followed him down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie's POV

I couldn't believe they were actually doing this! Its ridiculous, they didn't even think about me or how much heartache it would bring me. All they cared about is Esme.

I was laying under my car when Emmett walked in. he pulled up a chair but didn't say anything. His presence was starting to agitate me.

"What?" I snapped at him, when I was under my corvette I didn't want to be bothered. I felt his hand on my leg, he gently pulled me from underneath it.

"Rosie, what's wrong? You should be happy that Esme and Carlisle are adopting a baby. We get to play mommy and daddy. Esme will let us you know that."

"They didn't even consider my feelings. Like they didn't care, I do want the baby but the only role we'll be able to play is brother and sister to him." Emmett was shaking his head. He rubbed his arms up and down mine.

"No, Esme wouldn't be mean like that. She would let us play mom and dad. Plus what's so wrong with playing brother and sister? Teaching him cool stuff." I shrugged my shoulders, maybe it would get easier, maybe I would like taking care of him. Right now I just wanted to be alone.

"Could you just leave me alone right now Emmett?" He nodded and left, I dug myself back under my corvette.

Esme's POV

It felt like there were so many papers to find, but finally we were finished.

We could walk into the nursery but a nurse went in and got the baby. We still haven't decided on a name. Once we held the baby we would decide.

The nurse brought him directly towards me, he was swaddled in a small hospital blanket. He was so tiny, but he fit perfectly in my arms. He was still awake, his green eyes staring deeply into my gold ones.

I bounced him a little, the corners of his mouth turned upward and again he showed me little toothless gums. I loved him already.

"Edward, lets name him Edward." I said as he wrapped his tiny fist around my finger. He didn't seem to mind the cold. I kissed his forehead. He started to coo.

We decided on the name Edward, we went back and signed his birth certificate, officially making him ours. He walked out of the hospital with him, with some helpful advice from a few nurses.

I held him as we drove home, we didn't have a car seat for him yet but I'm pretty sure Alice had one ready for him.

I called home, when Edward had fallen asleep. Alice said everything was ready they were just worried about the paint smell affecting his little brain. So tonight he would sleep in mine and Carlisle's unused bed. I was pretty excited. This was my second chance to make up for the lose of my son, I wouldn't fail with Edward. I swore to that.

We pulled up to the house I could see Alice through the window, letting the other kids know that we were finally home. When we walked in the door Edward woke up, he stretched out in my arms.

Everyone was waiting in the living room, Alice was practically bouncing out of her chair. I sat down with him, I still haven't let him go since the hospital.

"Oh Esme he's so cute! Let me hold him!" I made her sit down before she held him. He was giving her funny looks, she was giving them right back. It made me laugh, they were both silly.

Everyone got a chance to hold him. Rosalie walked in, her look was unreadable. "Can I hold him?" She asked quietly I nodded and handed her Edward. Everyone was quiet.

Rosalie gently bounced Edward and smiled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie's POV

It felt so right. Holding him in my arms, I started to bounce him a little when he cooed. He snuggled closer to my breasts, I giggled softly when he tried to latch.

"I have his bottle ready for him. Just let me see him for a couple of minutes and I'll give him back to you." I gave him back to Esme and sat down beside her, watching Edward as she fed him. He made little suckling noises around the nipple of the bottle, his eyes started to droop a little. After a couple minutes of sucking he fell asleep. But Esme had to burp him before he fell asleep. He started to cry when she put him on her shoulder to burp him.

He settled down when a tiny burp escaped his lips, he yawned again and Esme set him down on a pillow to sleep. He fell asleep in minutes.

* * *

><p>I no i no shot me its short. i'm just soo stressed out.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Alright people, I have a journal that has like six stories in it. I'm not totally sure which ones I want to post on fan fiction because I like all of them. So I'm going to post each of the summaries for the six stories that I'm thinking about. Each summary will have a number beside the title. You review by just typing the number of the story you want to read the best. At some point I'll tally up the numbers and start typing the story that you guys picked. I'll still keep going with my other stories I promise, but I'd like to start a new one and I need your guys help. When I post the summaries its going to be it own story and I'm going to title it as 'Voting'. So you have to keep an eye out for that. I'll probably update it today or tonight possibly tomorrow. Now these are just ideas, but the one that you pick will definitely be posted up and regularly updated. All you have to do is review! And your really helping me a lot because sometimes I get lost on what story should I do next. So if you help me like this and it all goes smoothly I'll probably keep doing this. Just watch for the summaries! Oh and on this one time I'll take off the anonymous user ban. But just this once! So watch and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**EVERYONE GO TO THE DOCUMENT LABEL VOTING ON MY FANFIC PAGE OR WHATEVER. PLEASE VOTE! REVIEW AND HELP ME DECIDE! I'M GOING CRAZY WITH ALL THESE IDEAS FLOATING AROUND MY HEAD! PLEASE HELP ME OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone its me again for the last time. I just want to let all my fans know that i have giving my stories to someone else or I let her 'adopt' them. Her name is Airabella *Thats her real name* on ff she goes by AirabellaTwilightLover and she is in real life my best friend. the reason we are bestfriends is because we share the same disability and she encouraged me to put my stories up. She currently just put up her account on here and is writing a story on here. So I'm letting her continue on with my stories. She's a great writer and she knows how I want to end the stories. So if you all are still interested in reading find her and contiue reading till the end! I wouldnt lie to you all she's a fanatastic person and writer. Bye everyone! It was great being on here


End file.
